Prophecy
by Get-Your-Own
Summary: SEQUAL TO NEVER ALONE! This is the afterstory of Never Alone, where Naka and Semerr's life just keeps getting better. Happily married, kids and happy homes, nothing can seem to go wrong...or can it?
1. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: **oh yeah! The second one has come out! –Bows- thanks to all my fans!

Kurama: What about Semerra?

-Shifty eyes- yes…Semerra thanks you all too….cept Canada…she's going to rule Canada.

Kurama: -sweatdrop- Disclaimer?

Oh right! Semerra and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kurama: Thank god…I though I was going to have to do it…

Well, next time you will do it

Kurama: -glare-

-glare-

* * *

**Chapter 21:** Starting Over

REMINDER: "Semerra!" Naka cried, struggling against the chains that held her to the wall. Mark took the knife and stabbed it into her side, blood pouring out of the wound and onto the floor. Naka was now in tears along with Semerra. Semerra was sobbing heavily as her blood splattered all over the floor. Naka watched the blood swirl around and soon turn into pure ice, spreading around the hard floor fast. Drew smirked beside Naka, watching the blood turn into ice. Mark soon had tiny cuts all over Semerra's body, leaving her face without a scratch on it. Naka turned away from her friend in front of her, not being able to take seeing her own friend being tortured, bled out. Drew looked down to Naka and frowned, bending down and forcing her to look at the scene in front of her. "Watch Naka…watch as your friend dies to give me the crown to the world!" Naka sobbed watching Drew make more cuts on Semerra. "Better get a better look Naka, because this is the start of you being by my side being queen of the world!" Naka and Semerra made eye contact for the briefest second, both thinking the same thing. They had each other through this hopefully… so, they truly were never alone.

Semerra could feel the blood in her body leaving, making her entire body numb at Mark's touch with the cold blade. Her vision was becoming blurry and her breath became rigged and uneven. Naka's voice had gone raspy from all her crying and yelling. Her cheek burned from Drew's hand slapping her when she turned to look away. Drew had become crazy for power, doing anything in his power to do what he needed to rule this world. An echo of a bang rang through the warehouse, stopping everything in its tracks. Voices were heard from the entrance, getting louder as they ran over.

Mark stopped cutting Semerra's skin, looking over at his elder brother, raising an eyebrow. "Did you invite people?" He asked, placing the knife down by Semerra's bloody body. Drew shook his head, crossing his arms looking at the door. "No I didn't. But I think I know who they are." He growled. Bodies crashed against the door trying to open it because it was locked. Naka looked up, her tear stained face filled with hope, smelling the familiar scent of her lover and best friend. Yusuke's voice filled the warehouse as a bright light entered the room, blinding Naka almost instantly. Semerra had gave up on screaming, seeing as how her voice was almost gone. Semerra couldn't hear anything but the own ringing in her ears, her scenes had gone a long time ago as well. All she could feel around her was that Mark had placed the knife down and was standing next to her.

Naka started to cry with joy as she saw Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara run in the room shocked expressions on each of their faces. Naka looked up to see Drew's smirk gone and his eyes hardened as they landed on Kurama. Yusuke had his finger pointed at Drew, ready to shoot if he even moved. "Step away from the girls and I won't blow your face off." Yusuke sneered, making sure his finger was now ready. Drew smirked and moved away from Naka, his arms up. "Well, seems as you were smart enough to figure out where we were." Mark moved away from Semerra, next to his brother with his hands up.

Naka saw the horror glances on Semerra's unmoving body. Though she was alive, it looked as though she wasn't. Yusuke nodded over at Kurama and Hiei, telling them to go to Semerra and Naka. Cautiously, Kurama ran over to Semerra, looking at the wounds on her body as Hiei ran to Naka. Hiei hugged Naka and looked at the chains. "You had us so worried." Hiei hissed, taking out his katana and standing up. Naka tried to tell him she was sorry, that she just wanted to go home, but her voice wouldn't respond. With one swipe of his katana, Naka was free from the chains that kept her there.

Hiei helped Naka up, making sure she could stand. A flash went by Naka and Hiei as Drew and Mark full on attacked Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Kurama! How's Semerra?" Hiei called over, making quite sure Drew or Mark didn't come near them. Kurama shook his head, taking out one of his plants. "She has lost a lot of blood, but I can fix that." Hiei and Naka walked over to Kurama, Naka leaving Hiei for a second and hugging Kurama, crying in his chest. "My baby…" Semerra groaned in her sleep. The three of them looked over at her as she twitched. "Hien…" Hiei said, grasping her hand. "Where is he?" Semerra didn't respond to Hiei, but went into a deep sleep.

"I know where he is." Naka crocked. She let go of Kurama, letting him get to work on Semerra. Naka began to walk towards a door closets to them, but stumbled along the way. Hiei helped her stay on her feet as he helped her walk towards the door. Naka could hear his heartbeat increase as they reached, and opened it, seeing a large box in the center of the large red room. Naka nodded towards the box, having Hiei let go of her and having the doorframe keep her balance.

Hiei slowly walked to the box and peaked in, seeing his baby boy sleeping in the box, unharmed. "Oh Hien!" Hiei whispered gently picking up the little boy and cuddling him. Hien whined a bit, but smelling his fathers scent made him calm down, and take some of Hiei's shirt in his tiny hands. Hiei was overcome with joy as he walked over to Naka. "Think you can walk now?" He asked, seeing Naka not leaning on the doorframe any longer. Naka nodded and look back now seeing Kurama defending Semerra from Mark who was using the dagger he used on Semerra trying to slice Kurama up. Drew was having a holiday with Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to keep them away from him as best as possible. "Hiei, Kurama!" Naka said hoarsely, pointing at Kurama.

Hiei whispered a 'dammit' before handing Hien to Naka and running over to Kuramas' aide. Before long, Drew and Mark were back to back in defensive stances facing the team. Kurama had a deadly stare that even send shivers down Naka's back. Hiei was ready to kill, taking his katana out and advancing towards Drew and Mark. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't happy either as they both had murder in their eyes. Naka slowly made her way over to Semerra to see her partly covered in bandages, a job which Kurama could have finished if Mark hadn't interrupted.

Naka looked back to see Drew and Mark link hands and both smirk. "We almost had it…we almost ruled these worlds." Drew sneered. "But, we must sharpen our techniques!" Mark said as both brother's eyes turned black as night, sending the whole place into nothing but darkness. Naka was quick to grab Semerra's arm in case Drew or Mark decided to lash out. Team Urameshi were frantic as they looked around, trying to sense either brother. But they were in their territory now. A hand appeared from no where and grabbed Naka's face, turning her head to the side, only to see darkness.

Her eyes tried to see through the thick element, but it was no good. "I'll be back for you dear…wait up for me." Drew's voice was so close to her ear she shivered. Suddenly, Drew's mouth was connected to hers in a rough kiss. Naka tried screaming out and pushing Drew away, but she fell to the floor as light suddenly engulfed the area. Naka was holding Hien close, her eyes brimmed with tears, hearing rapid footsteps and someone helping her to her feet. Naka looked up to see Kurama looking down with saddened eyes. "Naka, are you alright?"

Naka clutched Kurama tightly, hugging him close to her. Hiei had gone over to Semerra and gently picked her up, careful not to touch any of her wounds. "Come on…they got away…" Kuwabara said sadly. Yusuke yelled and hit the wall closest to him, making the wall shattered down by his feet. "Dammit! We almost had them too! If only they didn't know when to run!" He yelled, clutching his fists tightly. Naka shut her eyes in Kurama's chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. Drew and Mark had gotten away again, and this time, they were going to make sure they got what they wanted…

* * *

**Alright, for those who are new to this story, THIS IS A SEQUAL! Please read NEVER ALONE if you want to understand what is going on! Well, to all those who have come back, welcome back! And you know Semerra and I love those who Review because, it makes us so happy -tear-**


	2. Proposal

Disclaimer: Chapie 22…-Shifty eyes-  
Kurama: Why are you doing that?  
Because…I'm not doing the disclaimer.  
Hiei: hn…Don't even think about asking me  
Yusuke: Hell no!  
Kuwabara: -Shakes head-  
Kurama: Than whose going to do it?  
-Smiles evilly- A promise is a promise Kurama, you're doing the disclaimer  
Kurama: I hate you all…Semerra and Naka don't own us, we, own them  
Hey!  
Kurama: You wanted it, you got it  
-Glare- Fine! Just read on -Pouts-

Chapter 22: Proposal

Naka and Semerra leaned against one another watching the movie that was playing on the screen. Naka reached over and grabbed some popcorn, stuffing it in her mouth her eyes never leaving the screen. Semerra's head was laying on Naka's shoulder her eyes blinking every couple seconds. "Well, that was stupid." Semerra glared at the movie. Naka nodded chewing the popcorn in her mouth. "Why would you go in there when you know it's a trap?" Semerra shrugged, sitting up from Naka's shoulder. "People in movies are stupid." Naka giggled. "I'm glad I'm not in a movie." Semerra smirked, standing up. "Where are you going?" Naka asked, taking more popcorn in her mouth. Semerra walked up the stairs towards the door to the house. "I'm going to get us some more soda and popcorn…we haven't exactly moved everything in here yet you know." Naka gulped down her popcorn. "I know." Semerra opened the door, peaking out to make sure no one was lurking about and walked down the hall cautiously. The lights around the house were all out because everyone had gone to bed seeing as how it was two o'clock in the morning. Semerra turned on the light to the kitchen and shuffled over to the cabinet, opening it and taking out the box of popcorn and the little bag. She popped that into the microwave and opened the refrigerator, grabbing six sodas, not sure how long they were planning on staying up. Naka and Semerra had been having a movie night on Friday night for two weeks now, deciding that they deserved a movie night for just the two of them. It had been a month since the incident with Drew and Mark and Naka and Semerra were doing well right now. Both a bit jumpy at even the slightest noise, but they were getting better. Semerra's wounds had healed thanks to Kurama's amazing plants and to her ability to heal. Semerra placed the sodas on the counter and leaned against it, hearing the popcorn pop in the microwave. Semerra's head snapped over to the door hearing footsteps coming towards her. She took a step back, feeling the cold tile against her feet as her breath increased. She calmed down as Hiei entered the kitchen, looking at Semerra with his eyebrows raised. "Are you alright Semerra?" Semerra nodded, placing a hand on her heart trying to stop it from beating so fast. "Yeah…you just scared me is all." Hiei walked over to Semerra, creasing her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry…" Hiei whispered. Semerra smiled up at him. She had always loved this side of Hiei, the caring and gentle side of him that only Naka and her had seen. Hiei leaned down and kisses Semerra's soft lips, bringing her close to his body. Semerra instantly melted into his kiss, loving the way Hiei was so gentle against her, as if she would brake at his touch. "How's Hien?" Semerra whispered into his lips. Hiei's hand wrapped around her waist and smirked. "He's fine…he's sleeping." The microwave beeped out, telling Semerra that her popcorn was done. Semerra pulled away and went over to the microwave, taking out the popcorn and putting it into a bowl. Hiei watched Semerra, stealing one of the sodas Semerra had set on the counter. She glared at him, placing the bowl on the counter and getting out another soda. "How long are you planning on staying up?" Hiei asked, taking a sip of his soda. "Who knows…" "So I shouldn't wait up for you?" Semerra shook her head and grabbed the popcorn and sodas. "Nope…" Hiei kissed her lips as she walked out of the kitchen and down to the basement where Naka and her were staying until they decided to get some sleep. Semerra closed the door with her foot, walking down the steps and giving the popcorn to Naka and placing the sodas on the table behind them. "Took you long enough…what were you doing up there?" Naka asked. "Hiei decided to check up on me." Naka smiled and looked at the sodas behind them. "Are you trying to make us hyper?" Semerra grabbed a soda and jumped down by Naka, opening the can of soda. "Yep! So grab one and let's get this party started!"

The morning sun peaked through the window of the basement, shining it's rays on Semerras and Nakas sleeping forms. Hiei smirked as he came down the stairs, Hien in his arms. "Fire!" Naka and Semerra both scrame and fell off the couch. Fire seemed to have surrounded them both as they rose off the floor. "Hiei you ass what the hell was that for!" Hiei shrugged and walked over to Semerra. " I think someone wants to see you." Semerra smiled and carefully took Hien in her arms. She kissed him gently than kissed Hiei. "Why does the baby always come first?" "Because I love him more." Hiei glared as Semerra giggled. "Oh Naka Kurama wants to see you up stairs."

Naka nodded and walked up the stairs. Her blue eyes searched for her secretive love as she entered their bed room. Her eyes lit up as the sight of dozens of roses and lit sentend candle shown. 'Oh my gosh what is he up to?'

Naka jumped as Kurama stepped in the room behind her. "Oh Kurama...you scared me." "I'm sorry dear I just need to talk to you." Naka sighed and sat on the red silk comforter as Kurama kneeled on one knee on the floor.

Naka felt her self blush as Kurama took her hand in his. "Naka Shima...will you do me the honors of being my beautiful wife?" Naka scrame as kurama slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "Yes!" She scrame as she held him tight. 'I can't believe it Kurama is going to be my husband.'

Semerra hugged Hien tightly. "Ohhhh what would we do with out him?" Hiei smiled at his girlfriend and his son and hugged them both. "Who knows. But I'm glad he's here with us." Semerra nodded and smiled as Hiei took Hien in his arms. "Semerra?" "Yes?" "What do you say if I ask you to marry me?" Semerra looked over at him. "Depends are you asking?" Hiei kissed her deeply. "Semerra Maree, I want you to become Semerra Maree Jaganshi...what do you say?" Semerra kissed him. "I say yes...we'll make our family official."

Ok here is the end of this chapter. Yay! Ok I;m Semerra and I'm signing off so thats all readers!


	3. Urameshi Child

Disclaimer: -not there -

Kurama: -gone-

Yusuke: -Somewhere other than here-

Kuwabara: -hiding under table -

Hiei: Damn you all! Semerra and Naka don't own anything, so get over it! Now, leave me in peace so I may kill everyone! -hunts people down-

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I (Naka) have been busy with other stories! But, here it is! Chapter 23! Read people, read!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Urameshi Child**

Naka touched the bottle lightly, feeling how warm the milk was. Hien was a very picky child, and didn't like different types of formula. Three months have passed since Hien was born, and their lives almost went back to normal, except of you count hunting demons normal. Naka took out the milk and placed the top on, walking out looking for Semerra. She had been out in the living room, and now she wasn't. Semerra was never the type to stand still... Naka raised an eyebrow, looking around. "Semerra? Semerra, Hien's bottle is done."

No answer.

Naka sighed and walked around, stopping to glare at nothing. "Not fair. I made this for you, now Hien has to eat…drink it." She corrected, not sure which term to use. Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder tight making Naka jump and turn around her mouth slightly agape to come face to face with Semerra laughing her head off and Hien doing the same. Naka glared and shoved the bottle in her hand. "Feed your child…" She grumbled and stormed off, mumbling things to herself. Semerra continued to laugh and walked out of the wall, hugging her child close. "That was good."

Hien giggled cutely and reached for the bottle. Semerra held her breath and hugged her son. "You are so cute!" She squealed, getting another giggle from Hien. Hien sucked the bottle greedily, happy to get something to eat. The phone suddenly ran through the house and Semerra walked over to it, wondering who it could be. Looking at the phone ID, she scuffed, seeing the name, "Jagenshi, Hiei" written in big black, bold letters. "Semerra, get that will you?" Semerra took a quick glance to see Naka doing dishes. "I don't feel like answering it."

Naka sighed and grabbed a rag from her side. "But you are right there." Semerra cuddled her son, shaking her head. "It's Hiei. And knowing my luck, he has something bad to tell me." The answering machine started to go off as Naka said, "Well, answer it. It could be something important." Semerra rolled her eyes, hearing the beeping sound. "My son is more important. He can wait." "Semerra! Semerra, I know you're there, answer the phone!…I know for a fact you are standing next to the phone, so pick up!" Semerra turned sharply, glaring at the phone, but making any motion to answer it. "Semerra! It's important!" Semerra looked over to see Naka give her a 'I-told-you-so' glance.

She heard Hiei sigh on the answering machine. "Naka! Tell Semerra to answer the phone!" He complained. Semerra gave Naka a 'don't even' glare before hearing Hiei mumble curse words under his breath. "Fine. I guess you don't want to know that Yuka is coming." Fast as lighting, Naka answered the phone, talking to Hiei. Hien and Semerra looked at the back of Naka's blonde head and than at each other. Yuka was to be the name of Yusuke's and Keiko's first son she had been carrying for almost eight months. Because of Yusuke's demon side, Keiko didn't have to go through the whole nine months. Naka said a small good bye and turned to Semerra. "Keiko is in labor now. Kurama and Hiei are already there with Kuwabara and the gang."

Semerra rolled her eyes as Naka grabbed a communicator from the entertainment center and faced Semerra. "Ready?" Semerra blinked. "Let me go get Hien's blanket and I will be." Naka sighed and tapped her foot, watching Semerra run up the stairs and grab Hien's blanket, running back. "Alley?" Semerra asked. Naka nodded and summoned a portal, shooing Semerra through and going through herself. Naka and Semerra found themselves in the middle of the hospital alley where no one was looking. With Semerra leading the way, they both walked into the hospital, evading doctors, nurses and angry customers.

"I hate hospitals…" Semerra complained, wrapping her son up in the blanket so he wouldn't see the chaos of the hospital. Naka walked up to the secretary and asked where Keiko Urameshi would be. The secretary told them she would be on the fifth floor and was going through labor at the moment. Naka and Semerra made their way up to the fifth floor, getting crammed in the small elevator with a man jabbering on his phone, a woman who didn't know any manners, a gothic teenage girl who glared at everything, and a screaming child in the arms of a girl who didn't look older than fifteen. Finally the fifth floor came up and the doors opened up, having Naka and Semerra fight their way out.

Naka sighed and heard Semerra cuss out some guy who was goggling over her child. "Come on." Naka said, pointing down the hall. They both heard a loud scream, and wanted to run to the scream out of instinct, but held back, knowing that this was the floor for delivering children. Semerra walked over to the waiting area and walked in to see Yukina holding Kuwabara (They are dating), Shizuru, Keiko's parents talking to Atsuko, Botan, Koenma, Genki, Kurama and Hiei. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said everyone was here Hiei." Naka said, walking up to them. "Hey you two!" Kuwabara greeted, waving to them. Naka waved back nicely while Semerra completely ignored him.

Naka walked up to Kurama and hugged him around the middle, feeling his hands rest around her small figure. "Have fun getting here?" Kurama asked, smiling down at her. Naka laughed and nodded. "Yep!" Semerra handed Hiei his child, tired of carrying him. "My arms feel like they weigh a ton!" She complained, watching Hiei play with Hien. Everyone waited for the doctor to come around by talking and laughing loudly, trying to kill time. Naka and Kurama were talking to one another with Hiei and Semerra while some people popped around them once in awhile. Before they knew it, the doctor came in with a big successful smile on his face. Kuwabara was first up and ran up to the doctor. "Well?" The doctor laughed and nodded. "Keiko is fine, along with the baby." Everyone let out some kind of happy response and all started talking rapidly, annoying some poor couple on the other side of the room who had come in about ten minutes ago.

"You may all go in and see her if you wish. But only four at a time." He said, and than left. Atsuko, Keiko's parents and Shizuru were first to go in and see her, coming back with happy smiles and talking to themselves. Next was Yukina, Kuwabara, Genkai, Botan and Koenma found a way to get in himself with them. At last it was Kurama, Naka, Hiei and Semerra's turn as they walked into the room, seeing Yusuke sitting next to Keiko, holding a tiny bundle in his hands. Hien moved under the blanket to get a better look at his surroundings. "Hey guys!" Yusuke smile was and big goofy.

"Hello Yusuke." Naka said, going over and hugging Keiko. "How are you doing?" Keiko yawned and nodded her head. "I'm great. A bit sore, but I'm glad it's done with." Naka nodded, not quite understanding what she went through yet. They visited for a little over thirty minutes before a nurse shooed them out, needing to do a couple things. Naka leaned against the wall with Semerra, facing their fiancées against the other. "Well, what are we doing now?" Semerra asked. They all looked at one another and smiled. "Dinner night out!"

* * *

**Yay! I finished with Chapter 23! I hope you guys liked it, I worked hard on it. So please, if you have a good bone in your body, please review! thank you!**

**Naka**


End file.
